The BIG scary spider
by Mango517
Summary: Brennan doesn't like parties or holidays, and she isn't that good with kids. Arranging a Halloween party for a bunch four year olds should be a nightmare...except it isn't. BXB and there's Parker too... Early 2007.
1. Chapter 1 Scary

Tile: The BIG scary spider

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sob...sob...

Summary: Brennan doesn't like parties or holidays, and she isn't that good with kids. Arranging a kids Halloween party must be a nightmare...except it isn't. BXB AND there's Parker in it...

BONES BONES BONES

"come on Bones, it be FUN." Brennan looked annoyed at Booth, he was trying to convince her to come to some stupid party, that he was arranging.

"Please Bones, I need someone to help me out" He said, walking after her as she started to move over to the platform.

"Then why don't you ask Angela, I'm sure she be more then happy to help you arrange your party" Brennan said logical, as she swept her card through the machine to get clearance to go up on the plat form. Booth did the same, and followed her.

"I could ask Angela, but now I'm asking YOU, Bones. Come on" He gave her one of his charm smiles.

"you know I'm no good with people" She insisted, Booth just smiled wider. Then added.

"well you wont have to worry, you probably wont be socializing so much with them. Now come on" Brennan that was just about to put her plastic gloves on and start examining an skeleton, when Booth pulled her with him off the plat for heading for the door.

BONES BONES BONES

"Booth, why is there a bunch off kids in your living room?" Brennan said, looking out over the many dressed up children that was running around in Booth´s living room. Booth looked up from the bowl that he was pouring newly popped popcorn in. Brennan felt her self smile at his out fit. She had never imagine she would ever see Seeley Booth in a Dracula cloak, and fangs.

"didn't i tell you Bones, its Parker's Halloween party. If you hadn't been hiding in the kitchen for the last half-an-hour you would have noticed" He grabbed the popcorn bowled, walked past her, took a hand full of the green snacks Brennan was holding then headed for the big table full with candy, fruit punch, snacks and cakes. Brennan looked around at the kids, she was still standing in the door way and no one was paying that much attention to her. Then suddenly a boy, that she recognized as Parker, headed over to her. He had a skeleton dress on and Brennan couldn't help but to smile.

"hey doctor Brennan" He looked at her with those adorable puppy dog eyes that he had inherited from his father.

"why aren't you dressed up?" Brennan looked at her clothes, simple green top and jeans.

"well I kind of forgot my custom at home" Brennan wasn't sure if it sounded credible, but Parker bought it. He looked thoughtful at her for a few seconds, then grabbed her hand.

"come on Dr Brennan, I'm gonna find something so you can dress up too" She followed him, Brennan wondered if the other kids, that now was playing a game that Booth had started´was going to miss Parker. But they didn't seem to notice that Parker was missing because the game occupied most of there attention. Brennan wasn't sure what the point of it was, but the kids was clearly liking it. She was led into Booths bedroom, and Parker sat her down on Booths bed, she looked around. She had never been in Booths bedroom before, it looked like a mix of IKEA furniture and inhered things. It felt cosy, Parker started to pull out a big box from the closet. He had to struggled quite a lot to get it out.

"do you need any help with that box?!?" Brennan asked, as she began to get up.

"nope, I can do it myself" Parker said stubbornly. Then he flipped the box over making clothes, candles and a bunch of other Halloween stuff fall out. Brennan sighed, but Parker didn't seem bothered by it. He picked up a small pink dress, Brennan thought it looked about big enough for a ten year old.

"here doctor Brennan, go and try it on" Parker handed her the dress, she looked doubtingly at it.

"don't you think this one is a bit to small for me?" Parker shock his head, and tried to look stubborn. Brennan took the dress and headed over for the bathroom. Brennan changed quickly, the dress did fit even though it was awfully short and thigh. She walked out to a Parker, that was no where to be seen.

"Great" Brennan peaked through the door, Booth was just put Parker back on the ground. Brennan smiled as the little boy ran back over to one of his friends, and whispered something to him. Booth headed over to her, she quickly pulled back into Booths bedroom. She considered running to the bathroom chancing, this costume wasn't really something she wanted Booth to see her in. but to late, Booth had already entered the room, and he was looking at her interested.

"maybe i should have Parker dress you up more often" Brennan looked doubtingly at her dress.

"I'm pretty certain that this dress was made for a ten year old, otherwise they misunderstood the complex dr-"

"Bones no one cares about complex what ever. And i think that dress looks great, really shows off your legs." Booth smiled at her, openly ogling her legs. Brennan rolled her eyes, and headed for the bathroom ready to change back to her normal clothes. But Booth seemed predict what she was about to do, and quickly blocked her way.

"wait Bones, you cant change out off that outfit, it just looks amazing on you. besides the kids expects you to be dressed up" He gave her a charm smile.

BONES BONES BONES

So is Bones going to keep her pretty (pink) dress on...? Review and you find out!!!! This story is kind off silly, but I am just getting back to writing after a few months of ... well not writing. So be gentle !!!! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Keep the dress

Tile: The BIG scary spider

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sob...sob...

Summary: Brennan doesn't like parties or holidays, and she isn't that good with kids. Arranging a kids Halloween party must be a nightmare...except it isn't. BXB AND there's Parker in it...

BONES BONES BONES

_"Wait Bones, you cant change out off that outfit, it just looks amazing on you. besides the kids expects you to be dressed up" Brennan stopped for a moment, then turned around. She thought over her options for a few seconds. _

"I keep the dress on if I can drive for a month" Brennan said, there was no way Booth was giving up is "driving rights" just to keep her in a dress. That was at least what Brennan thought. Booth looked shocked. Then stretched out his hand, a smug smile on his face.

"Deal" Brennan looked vary at him, then shook his hand. Booth looked triumphing. Brennan walked passed him looking like she was on her way to her office, the same professional look on her face. Booth followed her out, the smile still on his face. He better find a camera so he could prove to Angela that he had gotten "his" Bones to wear a pink dress. Booth looked out over the kids that now were looking exited at him and Brennan.

"Why are they looking at us?" Brennan asked uncomfortable, Booth smiled.

"Watch and learn, baby" Booth said, stepping forward.

"IT'S TIME TO GO TRICK OR TREATING" Booth half said, half screamed. The kid immediately reacted to this statement, jumping up and down, running around. Most of the kids headed for the door even though nether Booth or Brennan was close enough to let them out.

"come on Bones" Brennan was so surprised by the sudden alarm she just stood and looked, and Booth had to puller her with him over to the door.

"okay two and two" the kids made some sort of line, and Booth seemed happy with it. Then he opened the door and the kids walked out into the hall. Brennan suddenly realized she would have to go out side with the dress on_, perfect, just perfect_. Booth smiled at her, she tried to look as un-bothered as possible as she walked past him.

The trick and treating went pretty smooth. They "only" went to the people in Booths apartment building (witch took them about 1 ½ hour) once they got back, Booth went to get the dinner out (Brennan manged to keep her comment about taking the kids trick or treating BEFORE dinner to herself) And Brennan was left to entertain a dozen kids, witch turned out easier then she had expected.

They happily swallowed all the facts about the human body's decomposition stages and crime scenes. Then they tried to teach her all their names, with little success. ("But Dr Brennan how can you remember all the names of different bones, but forget our names" A little girl called Felicia had asked her thoughtfully, Brennan remembered her name after that)

Then Booth said it was dinnertime, and Brennan was glad not to be in the center of attention any more. Even though dinner didn't go as well as she hoped. (Booth were asked dozen of questions sounding a bit like this "Dad did you know that Green-flies are one of the insects that makes a body rot the fastest? Cool hu?" "Mr Booth do you know that bodies underwater usual don't stay in one place? They float around? It's really gross...")

Booths only response was"Bones why are you turning them into miniature squints?" even though the kids seemed to forget their new knowledge of decomposed bodies half way through the meal and the conversation was soon about toys and games. Booth kept stealing Brennan's food, which she found very annoying.

The rest of the evening past by pretty fast, Booth took the kid to play some sort of game ("Booth why are they all running around with their hands above their heads?" Brennan asked confused."It's a part of the game Bones" Booth said with a cocky smile.)

Brennan decided to take her refuge to the kitchen and spent a few minutes loading the dishwasher. _I rather do dishes then play with kids...what kind of psychology is that?? _She considered heading for the bathroom to change, but decided to stay in Booth's kitchen. It was safe there, no chance of getting attacked by a gang of miniature demons.

* * *

Hey guys I thought I gave you this chapter a long time ago ;) working on the last one (feels kind of strange writing a Halloween fic on Christmas) 

Merry Christmas to all of you out their ;)


End file.
